Who Knew Candy Was A Turn On!
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: "The horny boys dragged her out to the gardens and hid in the one of the darker places of the garden." HaruhixHostClub
1. Hikaru X Haruhi X Kaoru

**I started this back in October 2010, when I was obsessed with Ouran and the Hitachiin brothers.**

**Anyway, this is only the beginning! Hopefully, my muse for this will wake up and actually allow me to write. **

Hikaru and Kaoru just couldn't stand it! Why? Well….sitting right in between them a certain girl-pretending-to-be-a-guy was sucking on the head of a lollipop!

Too bad the poor girl had no idea how it was affecting the almost identical boys sitting on either side of her. Each boy's face was decorated with a rather bright shade of red, their blood pooled mostly down in their nether regions.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, who was staring at Haruhi. A mischievous grin appeared on their flushed faces. _At lunch break, _they both thought _Haruhi is in for a surprise!_ Haruhi would never know what hit her.

2 hours later…

When the bell finally rang for lunch break, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed one of Haruhi's arms.

"What the….? What the hell are you guys doing?" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kaoru finished, blind-folding and ball-gagging the poor girl.

The horny boys dragged her out to the gardens and hid in the one of the darker places of the garden.

"You wanna know what we're doing Haruhi?" Said, who she believed was, Kaoru (who had removed his pants as well as her blazer, shirt and bra).

"We're gonna do exactly what you did to us," Hikaru replied (having removed his own pants and took off her pants as well as her underwear). "With that sucker this morning."

While Haruhi's eyes widened behind her blindfold, Kaoru silently positioned himself at her ass and Hikaru at her pussy.

Then, without any warning, the boys slammed into her. Their simultaneous entrance caused so many new sensations, Haruhi was seeing stars.

They started out at a slow pace. Hikaru, while buried to the hilt in her pussy, began circling her clit, eliciting moans from her. She also ground her hips against Hikaru's, egging him on. Hearing only Haruhi's moans, Kaoru picked up the pace.

Haruhi continued to moan through the ball-gag and nearly screamed as a powerful, twin-induced, orgasm hit her. She arched her back and caused Hikaru and Kaoru to come, each shooting twice the normal load.

As the three came down from their orgasmic high, Hikaru removed the gag and kissed Haruhi hungrily.

"So," Kaoru panted. "Who's ready for round two?"

**I would like very much to write a companion piece (aka "Round two") to this first chapter. However, for that to happen…..I MUST receive at least 5 reviews.**

**I have a bunch of other pairings lined up for this one. It MUST have candy or something with sugar in it to start it off.**

**Pairings will eventually be…..**

**Kyoya/Haruhi/Tamaki**

**Tamaki/Haruhi (as much as I don't like this pairing)**

**Mori/Haruhi/Honey**

**Honey/Haruhi**

**Kaoru/Haruhi**

**Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Mori/Haruhi**

**Kyoya/Haruhi**

**Please…don't make me write femslash. I haven't experimented with any femslash yet. Suggestions of threesomes or moresomes are always welcome! :D If I can make a threesome work, then the same can be said of a moresome!**

**Please leave reviews! **


	2. Kaoru X Haruhi

**Ok. My first Ouran lemon! It's KaoruHi. :D Anyway, I feel that this couple gets no love. Umm….this is told (more or less) from Haruhi's POV. Including this in Candy turn on…just cuz I can.**

**Enjoy!**

Saturday…..

I pulled out black and green snake bits. I remember seeing someone wearing them before but I don't remember where. I suddenly remember them. They're Kaoru's, my enemy. He's picked on me since the fifth grade and has been saying shit about me behind my back. I look around the room for Kaoru only to find him talking to his brother, Hikaru.

I turned to Renge and asked ''Let me pick another one please''.

''Sorry, but no'' Renge said, giving me a weak smile.

Then right at that moment, Kaoru looked over to me and he saw his lip rings in my hands and he smiled. I looked at you, hoping you'll get me out of it.

''Have fun!'' Renge said and pushed me his way.

I walked toward him and shoved his lip rings into his chest. With tears threatening to fall, I walked into the guest bedroom and slammed the door in Kaoru's face. I ran to the corner in fear and sat down with my knees drawn to my chest with my arms around them. He opens the door and then shuts it very quietly.

''Rude much Haruhi, don't you think?'' he asked turning around.

He looked for me only to find me in the corner crying. His smile then turned into a frown.

''Haruhi, please don't cry.'' he said as he sat down next to me.

He puts his arms around me.

''Please, Haruhi, stop crying. I'll do anything to see you smile, because you have the most beautiful smile I ever seen''.

''What are you talking about you hate me! You always called me names and said things behind my back!'' I cried harder.

He hugged me harder. ''I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to get you mad cuz you're so cute when you're pissed'' He said, laughing.

''Really?''

''Really Haruhi, so please stop crying and smile''.

I stopped crying and I looked up into his golden eyes.

''See I told you, your smile is the most beautiful smile in the world''

He wiped a tear from my face. I was so shocked I didn't see him move closer as he kissed me. He started going deeper. I leaned into him and moaned into his mouth. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and took it off, throwing it towards the door.

Then, he started to kiss my neck making me breathe harder. He unsnapped the button to my skinny jeans and lifted me over his shoulder. As he laid me on the bed, he took my skinnies off. After that, he took his shirt off, making me look at his hard, six pack abs.

Then he started to take his pants off, only to see his 10 inch dick popping out of the top of them. He caught me staring at it and he grinned.

''Let me guess, you're still a virgin?''

All I could do was nod.

"Don't worry," he said. ''I'll make it fit my little virgin.''

I groaned at the name he used to call me. He lay on top of me and started to kiss me again, as his hands started to unhook my bra. He then threw it at the door too with my pants. I moaned as he put his mouth on my nipple and plays with it with his tongue. As his hands take off my panties, he put a finger in me and groaned at how wet I was

''You're killing me Haruhi.''

He put a finger inside my pussy and gently pulled it in and out. As his thumb started to message my clit, I arched my back and bit my lip, only to have him suck hard on my nipple. I screamed as I came.

''Good huh baby?''

Smiling he grabbed his dick and started to rub it around in my pussy until he stuck it in. Slowly, he started to thrust in and out.

I moaned "Yeah harder Kaoru please!"

''I told you I would make it fit.''

Kaoru went faster until we both came. Coming down from our high, he pulled me into his arms and fell asleep.

When I woke up later, he was gone. I got dressed and Renge and I went to Starbucks. We got our usual mocha Frappuccino's and sat down, Renge listening as I told her what happened.

The Monday after…..

Kaoru passed by my locker every day for 2 weeks and never asked me out. By Monday of the third week, I found out I was pregnant with his baby.

The next day…. 

He came to my locker with his friends and tapped me on the shoulder.

''Haruhi, I know that you're pregnant with my baby.''

''Are you sure it's not someone else's?''

''Yea, it's mine cuz I'm the only person you've had sex with.'' He said with a grin on his face.

I pushed him out of the way but he grabbed my wrist and pulls me to his chest.

''Your mine, and so is that baby! I'm sorry I haven't talked to u for 2 weeks. I've been trying to find a way to break up with my girlfriend so I could date...'' He leaned down next to my ear and says the most heart breaking thing I had ever heard ''...my little virgin."

I started to cry as I kissed him.

Breaking away, I said, "I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too, Haruhi."

**I SWEAR THAT THIS WAS MY FIRST OURAN LEMON!**

**Let me know if it was good or bad. I'm trying really hard to make my lemon-writing a lot better.**

**Love, Sayuri**


End file.
